In recent years, various user functions of an electronic device have been supported to be integrally operated based on development of a hardware technology. The electronic device according to the related art supports an alarm function to output alarm at a preset time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.